Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 1
Looney Tunes Golden Collection, known as Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 1 is a DVD box set that was released by Warner Home Video on October 28, 2003. It contains 56 Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies cartoons and numerous supplements.Release and content information: The set won the Classic Award at the Parents' Choice Awards. Related releases In Regions 2 and 4, the discs were packaged as follows: *Disc 1: Best of Bugs Bunny''http://www.michaeldvd.com.au/Reviews/Reviews.asp?ID=4505 *Disc 2: ''Best of Daffy and Porky''http://www.michaeldvd.com.au/Reviews/Reviews.asp?ID=4518 *Discs 3 and 4: ''All Stars - Volumes 1 and 2''http://www.michaeldvd.com.au/Reviews/Reviews.asp?ID=4523 In Region 1, discs 3 and 4 were also released separately as the more family-friendly ''Looney Tunes Premiere Collection (also known as Looney Tunes Spotlight Collection: Volume 1). Disc 1 - Best of Bugs Bunny :All cartoons on this disc star Bugs Bunny. (*): The original ending title sequence has been restored for this release, replacing the Blue Ribbon reissue titles. Special Features Audio bonuses * Music-only audio tracks on Rabbit Seasoning, What's Up Doc?, Rabbit's Kin * Audio commentaries **Michael Barrier on "Rabbit Seasoning", "Long-Haired Hare", "Bully for Bugs", Big Top Bunny, Wabbit Twouble **Greg Ford on High Diving Hare", "What's Up Doc? **Stan Freberg on Rabbit's Kin From the Vaults * Bonus cartoon: (Blooper) Bunny (Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam; 1997)- with optional commentary by Greg Ford * Bugs Bunny at the Movies Excerpts: My Dream Is Yours, Two Guys From Texas * The Bugs Bunny Show: A Star is Bored bridging sequences; The Astro-Nuts audio recording sessions with Mel Blanc * Trailer gallery: Bugs Bunny's Cartoon Festival, Bugs Bunny's Cartoon Jamboree * Stills gallery Behind-the-Tunes * Bugs: A Rabbit For All Seasonings * Short-Fuse Shootout: The Small Tale of Yosemite Sam * Forever Befuddled Others * A greeting from Chuck Jones * Camera Three: The Boys From Termite Terrace: Part 1 Disc 2 - Best of Daffy & Porky (*): The original ending title sequence has been restored for this release, replacing the Blue Ribbon reissue titles. (**): The original opening and ending title sequences have been restored for this release, replacing the Blue Ribbon reissue titles. (#): Public domain cartoon. Special Features Audio bonuses * Music-only audio tracks on Duck Amuck, Drip-Along Daffy, The Scarlet Pumpernickel, Rabbit Fire * Audio commentaries by Michael Barrier on Duck Amuck, Drip-Along Daffy, The Scarlet Pumpernickel, The Wearing of the Grin, Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century Behind-the-Tunes * Hard Luck Duck * Porky Pig Roast: A Tribute to the World's Most Famous Ham * Animal Quackers Others * Camera Three: The Boys From Termite Terrace: Part 2 * Stills gallery Disc 3 - Looney Tunes All-Stars: Part 1 :Cartoons 1-12 are directed by Chuck Jones (10 co-directed by Abe Levitow), 13 and 14 by Bob Clampett. (*): The original ending title sequence has been restored for this release, replacing the Blue Ribbon reissue titles. Special Features Audio bonuses * Music-only audio tracks on Baton Bunny, Feed the Kitty * Audio commentaries **Stan Freberg on Bugs Bunny and the Three Bears **Michael Barrier on Fast and Furry-ous, Haredevil Hare, For Scent-imental Reasons, Bugs Bunny Gets the Boid **Michael Barrier and Greg Ford on Hair-Raising Hare **Greg Ford on Feed the Kitty From the Vaults * Toon Heads: The Lost Cartoons * Hair-Raising Hare and The Hypo-Chondri-Cat schematics * Stills gallery Behind-the-Tunes * Too Fast, Too Furry-ous * Merrie Melodies: Carl Stalling and Cartoon Music * Blanc Expressions Disc 4 - Looney Tunes All-Stars: Part 2 :Cartoons 1-9 are directed by Friz Freleng, 10–14 by Robert McKimson. (#): The original opening title sequence has been restored for this release, replacing the Blue Ribbon reissue titles. (*): The original ending title sequence has been restored for this release, replacing the Blue Ribbon reissue titles. (**): The original opening and ending title sequences have been restored for this release, replacing the Blue Ribbon reissue titles. Special Features Audio bonuses * Music-only audio tracks on Putty Tat Trouble, Speedy Gonzales, A Broken Leghorn * Audio commentaries **Jerry Beck on Canary Row, Canned Feud, Speedy Gonzales, and Devil May Hare **Michael Barrier on Tweety's S.O.S. and The Foghorn Leghorn From the Vaults * Bosko * Virgil Ross pencil tests * Stills gallery Behind-the-Tunes * Needy For Speedy * Putty Problems and Canary Rows * Southern Pride Chicken Others * Irreverent Imagination: The Golden Age of Looney Tunes Reception In their review of the set, the Parents' Choice Foundation, at their Parents' Choice Award site, awarded the release the "Classic Award" for its high quality in presenting classic material. While cautioning parents about some of the cartoon violence, the review called the set, "solid gold, not just because of the brilliant animated shorts but because of the plethora of commentaries, historical documentaries on the minds behind the madness," and "a true treasure of imagination worth having in your DVD library." The DVD site, The Digital Bits claimed that Looney Tunes had been one of the most anticipated releases since the inception of the DVD format, and noted that the wait had been "long, but in the end definitely worthwhile." The site's reviewer wrote that the cartoon shorts on the DVDs looked, "brighter, much more colourful, cleaner, sharper, and generally better-framed than their Laserdisc counterparts," which, until that time, had been the best home-format for viewing the cartoons. The reviewer noted that the "very generous selection of supplements" were "almost uniformly informative and entertaining." The multimedia news and reviews website, IGN complained about the selection of shorts offered on the first set in the Looney Tunes Golden Collection series. First pointing out that it would be impossible not to leave out major cartoons by selecting only 56 out of the 1,100 Looney Tunes, the review criticized the selection for the omission of Knighty Knight Bugs, an Academy Award-winning 1958 Bugs Bunny cartoon. IGN complimented the restoration of the shorts, but noted that dust was visible in some cases. The reviewer noted that there were more extras than cartoons on the set, and singled out the audio commentaries for praise due to their variety. References External links * * See also * Looney Tunes Golden Collection * Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography ** Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography ** Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography ** Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography ** Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography ** Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography Category:Looney Tunes home video releases